Generations: KARR'S REVENGE
by TheHyperWriter
Summary: KARR's Back! He is more than determined to get back at The 4 Knights: Mike, Michael, KITT, and Kitt And he's going to destroy them, ONCE AND FOR ALL! "KARR is a devastating weapon and only the beginning" Dr. Graiman says The Knights, Have to watch out for one of their backs, or 2, or 3, or ALL! Song for the book is: Generation by Simple Plan
1. Chapter 1

**Hi _Knight Rider Fans!  
><em>I am MoveYourMovieFiction, from the _"Mr. Peabody And Sherman" _Fanfiction selection  
>And i am new here, I have waited so long to make fanfictions here because i loved the Knight Rider Old and New Series<strong>

**So anyway this fanfiction is based on KI2T and KI3T, So as Michael and Mike Knight.  
>This is also including the Rogue A.I. KARR.<strong>

**This story is based on mostly KARR and KITT**

**Guide:  
>KITT= Knight Industries Three thousand<br>Kitt= Knight Industries Two thousand  
>Michael= Michael Long<br>Mike= Michael Traceur**

**So i present to you...**

Generations Chapter 1 Just The Beginning

The Black Ford F-150 drove along the Los Angeles roads from a sandy place.  
>No scratch, no damage. With a lone crusader inside<p>

"KITT transform, Normal mode" The driver commanded

"Initiating transformation..." In just 2 and a half seconds, The vehicle was not a truck anymore... It was now a Ford Mustang

"KITT how long till we reach the S.S.C.?" Now the driver asked

"18 minutes, 8 seconds. Shall i put the countdown on the screen?" The car spoke

"No need to"

"Mike, are you sure the mission has been completed?" The car said

"FOR THE 11TH TIME KITT, YES" Mike, the crusader yelled with annoyance

Suddenly, A brunette haired girl appeared on the windshield using a video communication program

"Looks like somebody had a bad day..." She smiled and giggled

"Sarah, if you were the driver of this A.I. and if he told a LONG explanation. You would understand..."

"Haha, But if you were the one who helped the car's inventor... You would" Sarah said

Mike complains...

KITT stopped the vehicle immediately, and swung around the road 5x and went back to its trail

"So? What were you saying about those LONG and IMPORTANT explanation?" KITT asked

"Sorry uncle..."

-Meanwhile-

Another dark vehicle was driving along the nevada roads, with a spoiler at the back. And... An auburn yellow lined scanner.

The vehicle stopped, and he played on onscreen video on the hood.

-Video-

A white haired scientist who was caught on a C.C.T.V. camera spoke to a black haired boss in a private room

"KARR killed 7 people Charles, there's no way anyone would keep it around" The black haired man says

"Alex. I hope so, if he is REACTIVATED he can reform his body structure after being SMASHED into pieces" Charles worriedly says

-End of video-

Silence, was only thing that was there.

Now the screen on the hood changed from the video to an information page about an army ranger and a cop  
>It showed:<p>

**MIKE TRACEUR**

**Age:23  
>Height:6"3"<br>Birthdate:1985  
>Afflictions:<br>Foundation for Law and Government  
>Knight Industries<br>US Army Rangers  
><strong>**Position:Field unit  
>Relatives:Unknown<strong>

**MICHAEL LONG**

**Age:65  
>Height:Unknown<br>Afflictions:  
>Foundation of Law and Government<br>Knight Industries  
>Position:Field unit<br>Relatives:Unknown**

Everything was peaceful until...

"I MUST EMERGE WITH YOU MICHAEL KNIGHT**S**"**  
><strong>

The Mustang sped after his sentence.

-Meanwhile... In the S.S.C.-

_Chamber Door opening_

The supercar went to into the door went down going to the opening door to the center

_Decontamination complete_

KITT went to its cage and Mike went out.

**Short Chapter, I know. But tomorrow or later. I will launch a new one  
><strong>**Anyway this also connects to 2 videos on YouTube Nezmeth Zolt, which is about two fanmade episodes of KR**

**Also, in the next chapter we will see KARR's performance go on  
>Leave a review, follow, favorite, and like my page on Facebook!<strong>

**~Chao  
>-MoveYourMovieFiction<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry of not posting a new chapter days ago...**

Generations Chapter 2 KARR's Commission\Knightmares

KKKRRRNG KRRRNG KRRRNNGG!

A clock alarm went off, making old 65 year old man wake up and go to the bathroom.  
>He brushed his teeth<br>Took a bath  
>Ate his breakfast<br>And took a drive in his 57 Chevrolet Bel Air

As soon as he started the engine, He always thought about his partner.

Not a partner that's a human. But an automobile.

Just about 9 years ago Michael Knight uninstalled Kitt's A.I. and installed it to the NEW Knight Foundation field unit  
>Knight Industries Four Thousand, Or KIFT for short<br>And he had never seen his Best friend since then

And about a year ago, Michael Knight met his long unseen son.  
>Who is believed to drive the new Knight Industries Three thousand<br>At the same time, he told him what his father told him that "One Man can make A Difference"  
>He said that to clear his mind about his former field unit: Being KARR's driver<br>Yes, Michael knew his past. Mostly EVERYTHING, Because he was there.  
>Everything since Charles Graiman made him the driver<p>

He just went back to think of his friend  
>KIFT or Kitt might be missing him too.<br>He thought about going to meet him, but he was messaged to be the so called "mechanic" of Kitt when he has a major system malfunction

He shook his head "Oh, The heck with it" he didn't listen to what the government says. He was the partner of the Field unit and he has THE RIGHT. To do it

So he stepped on the accelerator and sped to the Foundation

-Meanwhile-

KARR now was tracking the first Michael Knight, His location was really near now.  
>He scanned his house earlier<br>No one was inside or outside  
>But his only clue was an oil leak which led to the fact that he was driving a Chevrolet Bel Air<br>So he searched the roads going north, leading to 2 cars. But one of their license plates are named: Knight

Before he got closer... "Switching to Attack mode, Initiating Transformation"

He was now switched to his robot form and hit the Chevrolet and almost killed Michael  
>KARR now opened the door and got him out and held him tightly fiercely<p>

"WELL, WELL WELL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, MISSED ME MICHAEL?"

"KARR, I thought you were decommis-" Michael squirmed

"You thought wrong... I'm not going after you... I'm coming after your son..." KARR said

"What? WHY?" Michael screamed out that he thought he was about to loose his son

-3 hours later in the S.S.C.-

Mike was in his pod room still sleeping until Sarah showed up on the screen

"Mike, we've just got information about a footage shown near Seattle. You've gotta see this..." Sarah says uncomfortably

Mike got out of the bed and went to the Chamber  
>His feeling was the expectation of another normal mission<p>

But what he saw... It was not expected at all  
>It was his father. He saw his father being threw Michael to the top of his car.<p>

"Mike, That is your father? Correct?" KITT asked

"Yes, KITT" Mike said with a dumbstruck tone

"KITT, How long till we reach the street there?"

"937 miles, The estimated travel time is: 16 hours 70 minutes"

"Open the Chamber doors, KITT" Mike said firmly

"Yes, Michael"

_Chamber door opening_

"Mike, This isn't a mission! We were just showing you your father's death" Sarah said shockingly

"It is for me and i have to check, Sarah we don't have time for this..." Mike spat back at her as he opened and got into KITT

"Occupant Restraint System Active" KITT said for support

The Gimbal moved clockwise and sped up and went out of the tunnel, Going to Seattle

-9 hours later, 7:38 PM-

For the last hours, Mike was being quiet

**Mike's P.O.V.**

-Mike's Dream-

Alright, First it was my mom. Now him! C'mon. Can't KARR just give up!  
>He's one Knight that i'd never forget<p>

Why did KARR even go to my dad?  
>Was it because he was enemy of my dad 28 years ago?<p>

Or was he interrogating him?  
>All i know is that KARR is a pain in the neck<p>

Seriously! From the 80's He was decommissioned then came back at my dad  
>And NOW HE IS ALIVE and going to destroy us all with his self-preservation<p>

"GAH!" I woke up from a dream

But I was not in KITT, I was in a Clinic Tent in what looks to be a war

I got up from the bed and looked side to side and saw almost 7 soldiers and scientists dead

Suddenly, a robotic exoskeleton form got out from nowhere and got the roof of the tent and grabbed Me

-End of Dream-

**Author's P.O.V.**

"WOAH!" Mike screamed not just from the dream but a bump when KITT slid from the road

"Mike, KARR has got us!" KITT said

"Alright, Switch to Attack Mode"

"Switching to Attack mode" His transformation took a quite sometime because KARR through them into the air

"KITT, GATLING GUNS" KITT retracted the mini-guns from the hood

"FIRE!"

"Firing Gatlings"

But KARR's Nano tech skin re-builded himself

"Mike, KITT, Your acting WEAK! You have ni strength AT ALL!" KARR Screamed as he got KITT's door and opened it and got Mike

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" KITT screamed out as KARR grabbed KITT and threw him, Leaving the Mustang rolling far away from their Nearby target

"Well Mike KNIGHT, Your going to take a little JOYRIDE WITH ME" The robot shouted at him as he was being controlled to get in KARR's body, And KARR released smoke inside and made Mike unconscious.

**First off, I might not be writing stories for a while because i have tests until Oct. 23.  
>I hope you liked this chapter<strong>

**If you have any ideas and corrections to my stories  
>PM or review it to me<strong>

**So, Review, Fav, Follow, and Like my FB page for updates!**

**~Chao**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's a new chapter of GKR!**

**As it said in my Facebook Page, This Chapter came out today as rescheduled!  
>The name speaks for itself!<strong>

Generations Chapter 3 Destruction

**KITT's P.O.V.**

I was activating my systems  
>My systems were not responding<br>I rebooted to my secondary mainframe

I was now recovering from my damage that my prototype did to me  
>I was threw over the ground hardly, my weapons were busted.<br>Sarah will fix it  
>My position was uncomfortable, I was sideward<p>

I had now the ability to transform back to my normal mode, which I did  
>I sped my wheels around 78mph, it just gave off dust and tracks behind me<br>Now I am at 97mph, 121mph, Useless.

I was stuck in a middle of nowhere.

People passed by me but didn't do anything.  
>I was treated like valuable dirt.<p>

I waited for hours!  
>And I will never get Mike in time.<p>

Around 2 hours later. A towtruck came, I put down my solitaire game on my screen.  
>The man came out of the towtruck and pushe-<p>

Wait a minute...  
>I know this guy!<br>I don't remember his name,  
>But I know that he's Mike's Friend<p>

I remembered...

"Dylan" I projected my voice

He heard something alright, But he thought it was nothing.  
>He walked around but no one was there<p>

"Who are you!" Dylan asked frightened

"Dylan, Its me, Its KITT" I said again but with more specific words

Dylan looked to me and walked infront of me  
>He recognized my scanner<p>

"KITT? Oh my god! It is you!" He know tried to push me and helped me, which worked

When it was finished, We continued our convo

"KITT What happened to you? And where's your partner?" Dylan asked now in a worrying tone

"I was tortured by me prototype, KARR. I'll explain it to you later. And my partner, Mike, Has been kidnapped by him too" I said

"But Mike's dead, Don't you remember?" Dylan replied

"No he's alive, He renamed himself from 'Mike Traceur' to 'Mike Knight'. He was just shot with some Horse Tranquilizer" I explain

"Thank God he's alright" Dylan said with a point of relief

There was silence for a short time

"Well, I should go now. Nice seeing you though" Dylan said walking off

I thought for a second...

"Maybe you don't"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked

I open my passenger door

"Your Kidding" Dylan joked excitedly

"I do not KITT" I made a joke

"We may be needing an extra hand back in the S.S.C."

He thought about it

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it!  
>One of the government's most powerful operation is insisting me to join them!<p>

Well, there's no time to lose!

"Alright!" I walk inside to KITT

When I closed the door I was amazed how they upgraded him

"Occupant Restraint System active" He said as his wheels left off in an incredible speed

We are now going to Mike's Workplace, or what he last time said "The KITT cave"

"KITT how long till we reach The KITT cave?"

"Since it is morning and there is no cars that much, We will be there in 5 hours with the speed in my Attack Mode 258mph with lights and sirens" KITT answered

He switched to Attack Mode with the police car add-ons  
>And it worked, Every car in the highway drove out of the way<br>And when ever there was a police motorcycle and police car he would take down the Lights and sirens

Well...  
>Its going to be a long time staying here<p>

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

Me and the others were worried about KITT and Mike  
>The last thing that KITT sent to us was that he was okay, Mike is unharmed, There going there<br>That was my problem, Why didn't KITT contact us through the Video link?  
>We tried contacting but his communications were offline<p>

"Billy open a line to KITT" I have a hunch

After a long ringing KITT finally accepted the call

The only thing I saw inside of KITT is that in his Driver's seat, No one was there.  
>And on the left side Dy-<br>Wait! Where's MIKE!

"KITT why is Mike not there and why is Dylan here?" I asked

"Mike was captured by KARR and KARR ran off with him, I was threw by him too and Dylan helped me. And I knew that we needed more help in the S.S.C."

"Alright, Are you going back?"

"Yes" KITT answered

"So Dylan, What brought you to Seattle?" I asked another question

"I applied for a Towing Job and I had to take care of my parents" Dylan answered

"Ok, Thanks for helping KITT though, It was nice of you to help us" I thanked him

"So what are the jobs being offered there right now?" Dylan asked

"Well, Since we are the new F.L.A.G. and we are only 4 a random job can be applied" I explained to him

"Can I apply for a mechanic job?" Dylan wished and hoped

"You want to? But what about your other job?" I ask in enthusiasm

This was going to be a big impact!  
>If I accept...<br>More followers!

"Nah, My boss is so... bossy" Dylan wanted his new job being applied, So...

"Alright, Dylan Fass, You are now a Mechanic to KITT's health"

"YES!" Dylan shouted with hapiness

After a moment of an overdose person, A Caucasian spoke up

**Author's P.O.V.**

"KITT, Sarah... Guys" Billy caught their attentions

"Yea Billy?" A young, totally hot Asian with a blue dyed strip of hair asked

Billy touched his computer pad and wiped a present footage on the next 75 miles

"Guys Mike's father is still alive, And 2 bullies that are armed are going torwards him" Billy said as Michael was limping

"Guys if those bullies hold up him, There is a possibility that he will be shot" Zoe explained

"KITT, Full steam ahead and get Mr. Knight back!" Sarah demmanded

KITT turbo sped ahead and caught the bullies and the father at a nick of a time.  
>He confronted them...<br>The three faced the Mustang

"Would you do the honors Dylan?" KITT put up a microphone from the glove compartment

Dylan giggled

"Hi, Without any fight, could you pass that over to us?" Dylan projected

"Ha, You sound like a nerd, So whatcha gonna do about it?" One of the men said

"THIS!" Dylan showed off

KITT fired a laser that passed the 3  
>The hold uppers moved away from Michael and ran away<p>

Michael recognized the red scanner

"Care to join for a ride Mr. Knight?" KITT offered as he opened the driver's door"

"Thanks KITT but where's Mike?" Michael said as he walked to him and went inside

"He was captured by KARR"

"Oh my... I knew he was going to convince him..." Michael said in sadness

"What do you mean?" Everyone said in unison

**-To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger moment!  
>So whenever there would be a cliffhanger, I would put a "To be continued" Text beacuase... Well... Its a hanging ending of a chapter!<strong>

**As it said in my schedule in my FB page, 2 new chapters will be out on Oct. 31**

**And how do you like the new Cover and Summary? Review for suggestions and if you like it or not!**

**Well, See ya in the next story!  
>Please review, fav, follow, and Like my FB page!<strong>

**~Chao**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**HASSOW!  
>M.Y.M.F. here!<strong>

**Sorry for the getting off track of the schedule thing, It's not writer's block.  
>Its because of family time, Which is important to me, As well as you too.<strong>

**Anyway this is the chapter of GKR which is going to be a chapter split.  
>A chapter split is what happens in every new chap after a cliffie (Cliffie is a shortcut by MICH-KR3000) it has a horizontal line after that particular after-cliff<strong>

**Anyway here you go!**

Generations Chapter 4 FEEL MY FRIEND... FEEL!/ Help of an Old Knight

_Previously on Generations..._

_"KITT, Full steam ahead and get Mr. Knight Back!"_

_KITT catches the bad guys_

_"HA! You sound like a nerd!" One of the baddies laughed_

_KITT fired a laser between them_

_"AHHHHH!" The hold uppers run away_

_Michael gets inside KITT_

_"Where's Mike?" The Knight asked_

_"He was captured by KARR"_

_"I knew he was going to convince him" Michael said_

_"What do you mean?" Unison came to all of them_

"What do you mean 'convince him'" Sarah asked

"When KARR captured me he told me..."

_Flashback_

**_Michael's P.O.V._**

_"WHAT? WHY!" I Grit my teeth, Struggling to get out  
><em>

_"I will convince him, AND GET REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO TAMED ME AND DECOMMISSIONED ME!" KARR screaned at me  
><em>

_"HAH! HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU CONVINCE HIM!" I spat back at him_

_"Oh he will be... I will let him see his memories, How all of you used him... HOW YOU SUFFERED MY ONE AND ONLY DRIVER!" KARR shouted and threw me at the roof of my car_

_End of Flashback_

**Author's P.O.V.  
><strong>

"Oh god..." Sarah looked down

"What will we do? KARR is going to manipulate us!" Zoe cried out

"We gotta think of a plan.." Billy began making one

"Alright but we need ideas first..." KITT said

Everyone were thinking of one

...

"I got it!" Sarah, Michael, and Dylan said

"Uhhhhhhh" Zoe and Billy looked at each other

"Dylan you go first" Sarah said

"Alright, Here is what I've come up with: KITT will get another fight with him when we track him, Then...-"

"Kitt will get us inside quitely... And retrieve Mike and get out of there, KITT will still have a fight with him"

"What do you mean? KITT is only one... Well i was on my way to the old F.L.A.G. Laboratory, And get my old buddy back..." Michael said

"What? There's a F.L.A.G. Laboratory in Seattle?" Zoe asked

"Yes, and everything that they had is still there?"

"Alright, Lets go with Dylan and Mr. Knight's plan, On y plan was thinking of a little trip..." Sarah said smirking

Everyone was thinking of what Sarah said...  
>*gasp* SHE DIDN'T MEAN!<p>

"Sarah you don't mean moving to SEATTLE ARE YOU?!" Billy asked in an unexpected tone

"Maybe WE will... Maybe we won't..." Sarah said now smiling

"Ohhhh boy o boy" Billy replied with a face palm

"Hahahaha, C'mon sweetcheeks lets pack up!" Zoe said as he dragged him to the Pod rooms

"Hahahahaha!" All of them laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's P.O.V.<strong>

Ughhh... Ughhhh... Gosh, My head hurts...  
>Man WHERE AM I?!<p>

I woke up on a couch  
>I see a long and tall curtain and some computers at the back...<br>I also see an opening door and go out...

The only thing i see is a warehouse at the back of me, PRETTY ABANDONED THIS YEAR  
>I can't believe KARR just captured me<br>Wait a sec...

"Hahahaha, Well Well Well... Michael Knight, This is really one big box of surprises for me" Suddenly i saw a Mustang that looks like KITT but has a yellow scanner...

"KARR... What do you want?" I ask

"Oh what a great question Mike... I brought you here to be my driver.." KARR said to me

"Oh god... FOR THE LAST TIME! AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Mike Mike Mike... You really are still stubborn ever since you were commissioned..."

"KITT told you?" I smirked

"No, Not when you were with KITT... With me..."

"Really?" He drives nearer to me and i move backward making me go in the warehouse

"What is this place?"

"Oh this... This is my Birthplace... The Laboratory... This was also your 2nd home... Don't you remember?" KARR asked me

_Flashback_

_"HAHAHAHA, Alright KARR, Lets go, Attack mode" I told him_

_"Initiating transformation"_

_I was in KARR and then i went out... Suddenly a helicopter was above, Shooting at us..._

_End of Flashback_

"SEE? You remember after all." KARR told me

"That's the only thing i remember..."

"MIKE THEY USED BOTH OF US" KARR was still driving forward

Suddenly at the center of his chest plate was holographic recording

_Holographic Capture_

_"Michael Traceur... Do you accept that you will be responsible, and be trusted and respecting the KNIGHT FOUNDATION?"_

_I stand before the doors to this place_

_"Yes, with all respect Sir..." I promised to Jack Hurst, The NSA agent in charge of this place and beside him was my Dad and Mom, Soldiers, and Dr. Graiman and with him was KARR_

_"Well, I therefore be knight you for taking charge of the Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic Exoskeleton." Dr. Graiman said_

_Next memory_

_"KARR you know me, I wouldn't go easy with Dr. Graiman, I don't want no one hurting you..."_

_"You need some help Mikey? We can help you" The man from the consulate asked me_

_"Jackson's Right Mike, We can help you y'know" The woman from Bey route_

_I look to the screen of KARR and I'm using the Video Comlink while he's being repaired._

_"Thanks Kelli... Looks like its time for an operation... Operation Secure Freedom"_

_Holographic Capture Shut down_

"I can show you all of these..." KARR opened the Driver's Door "You want to see them?" I don't want to say Yes, But i need to, Maybe it can help me and the others.

I really can't resist...  
>I go in him...<p>

His interior really looks like KITT's But in a Yellow way, His Voice box dot was Yellow and the Background was red... Dark red... His chairs were Yellow and his screen is too.

I drive him out of the Laboratory that looks like the S.S.C. but for KARR only.

-3 hours later, 1:31PM-

I'm still driving him... God this is going badly...

"You can watch your memories now Mike" KARR said, He wants me to do it from the last 9 times.

"Mike you would be much more relaxed if you trust me, I can take you back to the S.S-"

"Play it" I cut him off

"Alright Michael" KARR played them

**Author's P.O.V.**

_Screen Capture_

_"Hello... Ummm KARR..." He breaks conversation_

_"Hello Mike"_

_"What are your... Abilities?" Mike asks him_

_"Didn't you listen to **Sarah?** She was telling you my abilities" He replied_

_"Just to recall, Thats All"_

_"I am the Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic Exoskeleton, KARR if you prefer, I am the prototype of the car of the future! Ability 1: Turbo Boost, I can jump to any height you'd wish to jump over. Ability 2: My Attack mode, Which is my robot form... Ability..."_

_Next Memory_

_"KARR, Beer please?" He gives him a bottle of beer_

_Next Memory_

_"KARR go now!" He demmands_

_"Occupant Restraint Active"_

_"Jackson, Kelli, GOOD LUCK!" He says to them and fights some guards in the Laboratory_

_Next Memory_

_"KARR NO! DONT PUT HIM THERE!" A soldier gets a needle_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screams and comes unconcious_

_Next Memory_

_"KARR HELP!" Mike called out his partner_

_"MIKE! SOLDIERS STAND DOWN!" Dr. Graiman came to Mike_

_He suddenly sees another Mustang but has a red scanner_

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Mike curses Dr. Graiman_

_KARR grabs him but got pulled by the Mustang_

_"KITT FINISH HIM!" Dr. Graiman said to his new son_

"KARR Stop" Mike said to KARR and he shut the capture

_Capture terminated_

...

**Mike's P.O.V.**

"Are you... Dissapointed?" KARR asks

"I can drive you back to the S.S-"

"Thank you KARR, For showing my memories" I was afraid to say that but i had to

"No thanks is necessary... Would you like to see my ability i added?" KARR wanted

"I guess i don't have a choice..." I replied

"My newest ability is my _Pursuit Mode_, It makes the person safe, My speed is high and really comfortable for Emergency situations..." KARR explained "Do you want to put it to the test?"

"Sure" I can't believe that Mike Knight is getting a thing for KARR, That he wants to be his partner again

"Activating PM"

"Suddenly his screen now is colored Blue, Navy blue mixed with light blue, His Nano skin put spoilers at the back (Pilot Movie) and KITT's Attack mode (Series) wheels implemented to his, Exhausts on the roof and the ones giving out smoke at the back moved to the side, His modulator turned into a computer, His headlights are now in the place of KITT's Submarine mode, and two speakers on the interior roof... It was... It was PRETTY AMAZING

"FEEL MY FRIEND... FEEL" His voice comes out from the speakers

I hold and pull the Gear stick down and then speed off... Suddenly... The screen has effects now, Making the outside look like what i wanted, He controls the wheel when ever he needed to, When there are literally sharp turns he turns ahead in at least 121 miles per hour, The vehicle shakes and the chair kinda massages me, And i take control of the vehicle really feeling good... My eyes turn into fire... RAWR!

**Well that was intense! Sorry for REALLY getting off track! I have exams next week and i have to study  
>I hope you liked this chapter<strong>

**And in case you haven't Noticed. "Feel my friend... FEEL" is a phrase KARR used in "KITT vs KARR"  
>The new chapter will be based on getting Mike out of KARR's control<strong>

**Anyway, Fav, Follow, Review, And like my FB page!**

**~One man can make a difference**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoyoyoyoyo!**  
><strong>TheHyperWriter Here!<strong>

**And yes my name was MoveYourMovieFiction and DapperKnight (Yea I did, Then I changed it)**  
><strong>But i changed it into something that... Suits me<strong>

**I hope you liked the last chapter and the other chapter I made in SPK (Saving Private KITT)**

**I have deleted Just an Accident and I'm making a one-shot between the same couple, Not a drabble, But a one-shot for today.**

**So this chapter shows how KARR will fight with Mike on his side**

**BTW, This is my 2nd Christmas and New Year specials!**

**And Merry Christmas guys!**

Generations Chapter 5 I must emerge with you...

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

The voice of KARR's engine in high pitch sound makes him comfortable.

He keeps on turning fast in sharp ends  
>But then, He notices that He was nearly towards a cliff<p>

"KARR TURBO BOOST" He exclaimed

"Much obliged" KARR replied as Red flames came from the exhausts, And jumped over the cliff, Landing on the Road of the ground

His speed was still going on 60Mph

His engine was now having another sound,

Mmmmmmmmm *Volume going up*  
>mmmmmmmmmm *Going down*<br>Broooom... rrrrrwew...

His engine now went back to normal. And his PM mode deactivated

"Uhh..."

"I am sorry Michael, I haven't informed you yet about Some ups and downs about my Pursuit Mode" KARR apologized

"Like?"

"Like, Turbo boosting, It makes my PM mode deactivate or a cause of, System Restart"

"Ohhh..."

"Michael, How's KITT?" KARR suddenly asked him

"Why are you asking 'bout him?"

"Because he is my brother?"

"No! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HERE!"

"Mike, You want to have your precious memories? Do you?" KARR tried to keep him in his Interior

"... Fine..." He smiled back again

_What.. Just Happened? _He thought

-5:32PM, Satellite Surveillance Chamber-

The S.S.C.'s Chamber doors opened and the Entry Door was next, Everyone were waiting infront of the Cage.

_Chamber door opening_

The mustang rolled to it's rook and attached itself to it.

The two men went out of the car and looked around

"So? Whatdya think?" The Asian asked

"Impressive, But we'll get more space in Seattle." Michael stated

"The Chamber has access to any organization, cameras, etcetera, etcetera, We may get the core of the system and power it up there" Sarah explained

"How many rooms does this have?" Dylan asked

"58 rooms" Billy answered

"How are we gonna get the deed to the F.L.A.G. Lab?"

"I got the deed at home, Devon Miles secretly gave it to me, I'll pick up some things there" Michael answered

"How are we going to get to Seattle?"

"Using my car and KITT to carry my dad's old but comfortable Trailer" Sarah answered "Anymore questions?"

Dylan nodded for a no.

"Ok, Anyway, We got KARR's License plate number during the fight, We were able to track him down, He seems to be driving back to his place, The Laboratory 3**0**, In Iraq" Sarah said as she put the survailence on the screen

"And since Mike is still wearing an earwig, We got a bonus on tracking him down" Billy added "But there is a 50/50 chance that KARR will listen or detect it"

"And we are upgrading KITT's Nano Skin and we are going to put traction spikes on him as well" Zoe said as she typed on her laptop and showed the progress on screen

"Ok, Let's get to work" Sarah said

Everyone now was on full work  
>Sarah and Michael was calling the Director of National Intelligence for some help<br>Billy was upgrading Lisa and Katie  
>Zoe was packing, Which was a little helpful...<br>Dylan was getting the files of the S.S.C. as well as KARR's Weakness and abilities

The Knight Research and Development are now having the real Operation.

-The Laboratory, 12:32AM-

"Err... Ugh..." Mike was struggling in bed as he was having a _kni__ghtmare_

**Mike's P.O.V.**

"Well would you?" KARR asked me the second time

He asked me if i can protect him as we just heard he was going to get shut down  
>I was in my Pod room in The Lab with KARR's Voice Modulator on the screen<p>

"Michael, You haven't forgot what they even said? HAVE YOU?"

Oh yeah, Dr. Graiman said that I was going to be loosing my memory  
>But that means I had to join KARR<p>

"Grrrr, Fine!" I screamed in his Cabin

Wait what? Why am I in KARR?  
>I thought I was in my room...<p>

I see through the window that I was in something that looks like a... War Zone

"Attack Mode Sequence activated" KARR said as he transformed to his Exoskeleton form and started firing missiles at tanks

"MIKE! TAKE CONTROL!" I started taking over his body as he was fighting back at his opponents

Suddenly a car similar to KARR with a Red scanner drifted and faced us

KITT?  
>Why is he here!<p>

He now transforms to his first Attack mode with a Gatling gun retracted between two Heat seekers on the hood

He starts firing at the Chest plate which is where I am  
>Every shot was so strong!<br>It started making the glass crack and then... It broke

Me and KARR are now exposed...

Now I have been somewhat in the ground with soldiers pushing me down

I raise above my head and see KARR's body... In pieces  
>At the same time, I lost consciousness<p>

"GAH!" I scream as i woke up from a really bad _knightmare_  
>I keep on panting and thinkingremembering What happened between and after that incident

But the only remaining question is...  
>Who or What will I talk to, To give me back my memories<p>

There's just one piece left in my mind that needs to be restored. I. Need. The. Truth.

"Wakey Wakey!" Zoe woke up the gamer as he was sleeping on the couch

"Errrr, 2 hours please..." He replied

"I could give ya that, But you would be already late for our departure" Zoe said

"Ugghhh, Fine..." He sits up and the Asian smiled as she walked away

Then he just fell down on the couch

Zoe now went to the robots where Dylan was

"Hey you done with that?" Zoe asked

"No, Since Billy fell asleep while 'resting' on the couch, I had to do this... But it may take a while, All I need to do is to rearrange the wiring and reset the system, But I need to make a test on KITT to assure his safety"

"Okay, Wh-"

"Billy put all info about the BOT program" Sarah said as she and Michael entered the center

"Dot program?" He said sleepily

"BOT program!"

"NOW BILLY" Michael commanded and Billy stood up and went to the computers

"Uhhh, BOT program, The Bet One Thousand, Program started circa 1989, Ended 1992, Rumors say that there is with the D.E.A. And F.B.I. That may bring him back to life" Billy explained as he rubbed off some morning glory from his eyes

"Why was it shut down?" Sarah asked

"Uhh, Bug in his A.I. system, A file missing from his system, Uhhh, Scientist was shot during experiment, Rage lasted for one year, Supported by... Knight Industries..."He read the whole thread

Everyone was shocked to hear this  
>Especially Michael who gasped in horror<p>

"Mr. Knight, Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes, Yes I have, BOT was temporarily known to Knight Industries as the first Knight 3000, Made by Devon Miles, My boss..." Michael replied to Sarah

"Why did they create him?"

"He was supposed to be for the great or good for Knight Industries but failed, He was a really nice crime fighter for 1 year until his auto-cruise mode was turning into a Don't-Care-If-I-Bump-A-Car-Or-Person mode, He kept on pursuiting down the roads until the forest, And crashed into a cave and a stone went inside of him and burned from the inside to out." Michael explained

"What does Pentagon think about the F.B.I. And D.E.A.? Do a cross-reference" Sarah ordered

"Only one, It was a Newspaper around 2001, 'D.E.A. denies wrong doings from F.B.I.'" Billy researched

"What is it about?"

"Two government operations deny any responsibility of the BOT accident, Bet One thousand was illegally put into the hands of the D.E.A., F.B.I. has no respect for-" Billy stopped as he went nearer to the screen

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"The article just made a black screen..." Billy replied

Suddenly, The lights turned off in the whole chamber

"Zoe get the flashlights!"

"Kk" Zoe gets some flashlights from the drawer and gave it to each member, Since KITT was recharged from a long trip, He was turned back on by Sarah.

"KITT you there?"

"Yes Sarah" He responded

"KITT, Attack mode, Xenon lights"

"Transforming to Attack mode, Activing Xenon lights" He did the order

"And KITT, Access the Chamber's status, Run a Diagnostic" Billy said

"Power is gone Billy." KITT replied

"Oh..." Zoe started panicking

"Otis did this" Michael figured

"Totally..." Sarah replied "Guys I think it's time we should go and leave now."

"Now?" They said in unison

"As the matter of fact, We can, We packed already, The trailer is outside, We accessed the core of the system, All we need to do is get KITT to go 4x4 and connect the trailer, And put the things in his trunk and cover it and Get outta her" Sarah explained with some many ands

"Ok, But can I upgrade KITT now?" Billy asked

"Sure, Billy"

"Dylan, You done rearranging?" Billy turned to Dylan "Yea, Here ya go" He gives the remote of the Gimbal and Katie and Lisa

"Alright, Initiating upgrade..." He twirls the Cage around and the Bots start working

-11AM, Mount Shatsa-

"Ahh... Now this is the life..." Michael said as he was lying down on the matress in the trailer

"Totally!" Zoe said as she was getting some juice

"Guys this is not Vacay, We're just... Indulging" Sarah said smiling as she was on screen driving KITT

"Sarah, We are approaching Carter Lake" Billy said beside her

Dylan was in the trailer sleeping in a reclined chair

"KITT, Go near the lake, Let's rest for a moment..." Sarah said, Letting go of the wheel

As they all got out  
>Sarah got herbeach chair and put them down around the sandy place<p>

"Let's rest for a while, Billy, Sorry but you have to watch on the cameras around us" Sarah apologized

"Ok... Fine..." He replied as he put back his beach chair

"Naah, I'm gonna need this, Don't keep it" Zoe said as she got his beach chair instead

As Billy got inside KITT, He checked on the cameras

Suddenly, He heard a car engine sound approaching.  
>He checked the cameras and saw a Mustang.<br>A mustang, With a yellow- Ofcourse you already know who it is! It's so obvious.

"KITT disconnect the trailer and open up the trunk!" Billy commanded as he went out of the truck

"GUYS! GUYS!" Billy yelled while panting

"Yea Bil-"

"KARR IS COMING!" Billy cut hi boss off

"What?"

"Here" Billy gave Sarah the Tablet

"Guys put the things in KITT's trunk in the trailer!" Zoe said as he was the Co-Leader among them

Sarah's P.O.V.

I can't believe it...  
>Why is he back...<p>

And Mike is hopefully convinced and driving him  
>*looks to the window of KARR*<br>Yup, Definetly being driven by him

I put the tablet on the beach chair and go to the group, Who has already gotten half of the things in the trailer

I go inside KITT, Open his glove compartment and get a Elephant Tranqualizer

Yeah you know what I'm gonna do...

"KITT are they done?"

"Yes Sarah, Do you want me to witch into Attack?"

"Shoot, Let me drive"

When KITT transformed, I stepped on the gas and went straight ahead to KARR

KARR suddenly turned into somekind of mode where his Nano skin put spoilers at the back (Pilot Movie) and KITT's Attack mode (Series) wheels implemented to his, Exhausts on the roof and the ones giving out smoke at the back moved to the side, and his headlights are now in the place of KITT's Submarine mode

(And yes I copied and pasted the Chapter 3 paragraph XD)

I stepped much more deeply into the Gas

And get into combat..

Mike's P.O.V.

The engine growls at me like a demon with his mouth getting on fire while his Pursuit mode on.

Wait is that... Sarah? In KITT? Getting into a combat with me?!

"Michael, I would advice you to fasten your seat belt for further safety" KARR said

"Ok" I strap myself in

Author''s P.O.V.

When the 2 cars went near as they could, Sarah drifted to the right which made them neck-in-neck at the same side.

"KITT, Can you detect if Mike still has his earwig?" Sarah came up with an idea

"Yes, Would you want me to call his name?"

"Not yet..." Sarah denied

Sarah's plan was to- Nah, It's a surprise.  
>Won't. Tell.<p>

Anyway...

"KITT, How long until we get back to the lake?"

"Approximately in 2 minutes Sarah" KITT answered

"KITT Turbo speed"

"Turbo activated" KITT zoomed ahead to the lake

"KART Pursuit!" Mike said  
>Right now Mike is really convinced that he should only andyy ONLY learn his past. Nothing else, He's not a Knight anymore.<br>He's a Dark Knight

As they got closer to the lake, Sarah started to get back of KARR  
>She told KITT to open a line to Mike and he made one<p>

"Michael?" KITT greeted

*Start playing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift at 1:52*

Mike just ignored and smiled as he looked into the rear view mirror

_Just close your eyes_

Mike had a devilish plan, He doesn't even CARE or THINK about his former fiancé

_The sun is going down_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>

"KARR prepare the Back Rocket Fuel Missiles"

_No one can hurt you now_

"Why?"

"I'm gonna shoot this li'l beast down" Mike just smiled much more

_Come morning light_

"Mike?" Sarah said

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Mike shook his head and looked like he was... Normal again

"Sarah?"

"Mike?" Sarah half smiled

"Michael! Concentrate on the road!" KARR warned

Mike now became Dark again

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

"Are the missiles ready?" Mike smiled again

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

"Yes Michael"

_La La (La La)_

"MIKE PLEASE IT'S ME SARAH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Sarah shouted as she was starting to cry

_La La (La La)_

"Sarah?"

"Mike!" Sarah screamed

"Michael, KITT will burn in 20 seconds" KARR said

Mike became VERY dark now.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

"MIKE! ITS ME SARAH! SARAH GRAIMAN!" One tear drop started rolling down her face

"Sarah, Don't bother me" He already knew but still went on with his plan

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

"Mike stop... Please... Please don't do this... I'm Sarah, You know me! I'm your boss! Your bestfriend... YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sarah was crying already

"Don't bug me..."

"15 seconds"

_La La (La La)_

"Please Mike I'm your lover! Please! Don't you remember?! We broke up, You helped me, I repaid, We got back together and We had sex!" Sarah screamed as loud as she could "I LOVE YOU!"

"Err..."

_Just close your eyes_

Mike let go of the wheel and started having a some sort of headache

_You'll be alright_

"Grrr..." Mike started getting pissed

_Come morning light,_

"GRRRAAAH!" Mike's eyes turned back into his Brown ones again. He remembered everything.

His girlfriend, His friends, His father, His mother, His scientist friend, His former boss... His partner, Which above all was last.  
>He had actually one of the best memories he had in his mind that streamed.<p>

"Let's get dirty..."

"I don't get dirty, Michael"

"5" KARR now was still minding the missiles

"4, 3, 2..." Mike suddenly opened the door and rolled onto the sandy place as KARR went into the lake, The really deep lake

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Sarah got out of KITT as soon as he stopped the car

She ran to Mike who was lying down on the ground unconscious.

The group looked at the lake as KARR fired the missile there

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooooh..._

KARR's lights tuned on...

**Cliffhanger!**  
><strong>Hey guys! Its TheHyperWriter back here!<strong>  
><strong>And by 'back' I mean for 2 days<strong>

**Yea it took me 2 days to finish.**  
><strong>Anyway, Since it's Christmas...<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hohoho!**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, Next will be one of my New Year's Specials.**

**It will be how Mike is getting into some sort of Sickness...**

**Anyway, In other news, I am now updating my statuses (Sorry if wrong grammar) on my Profile Bio, So better look out for each week!**  
><strong>Updates may include... My ongoing personal life... *insert creepy PewDiePie face here*<strong>

**Anyway, This is Hype, Signing off'.**

**~One man can make a difference**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
